


Hollywood Formal

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Hand Job, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Suit Kink, Suit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D and Dirk are in Hollywood for some social function. Dirk’s stayed in the hotel all day while D had to go deal with stupid people. He comes back tired and annoyed but looking good in his suit which suits Dirk’s suit kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollywood Formal

It was days like this that D could believe that Bro was correct in assuming that all people that weren’t Striders or Lalondes where stupid idiots that don’t deserve the waste of breath that he bestowed upon them. These meetings were a waste of time. Not only will they immediately dismiss everything D says out of hand, forcing D to go behind their back and correct all of their obvious mistakes, but they make every single meeting run late. People are always confused if D is always so busy why doesn’t he schedule his meetings back to back? Cause if he did that, he would be late to each and every meeting until they were starting when they were supposed to be ending. And he wouldn’t be able to sneak in a snack or a coffee. Heads would really roll if his blood sugar ever dropped too far. He just wishes that they would get off his back and let him do his fucking job.

He punches the buttons of the elevator harder than he needs to. He takes a deep breath and counts along with the floors as the box travels up to his suite. Still not all the way back to ice cold chill levels he shoves his hands into his pockets and stalks down the hallway to his room. He can’t wait to get out of this monkey suit and just relax for the few spare hours before he has to attend a social function. Does he really have to go to his social function? Fuck, yes he does; he promised. It’s for a charity that actually does good work.

He takes his key out and slips it into the door, mentally leaving all of the stress from the day out in the hall when he steps in.

The room smells fresh and clean. Bright sun streams in through the window, pooling over linens and soft flesh spread out on the bed. D barely registers the door closing behind him as he takes in his younger brother sprawled across the bed. The naked pale skin glows in the late afternoon light. The smooth curves and flat planes make D’s fingers itch to touch them. The flex and twist of muscles as the form lifts itself from his position with the laptop to look back at D is enticing. D sighs at the sight makes him feel at home. It simultaneously relaxes and excites him.

“Have you even put clothes on today?”

“Why would I do that? Clothes make it hard to air dry after a shower.”

“One or two hours?”

“Actually I think it was nearing three. Had to check out all of the functions of the super fancy nozzles. They’ve added lights and music you know.”

“I know. I asked them to.” He casually tosses his key, phone, and shades on the desk as Dirk closes the laptop and puts it on the nightstand. D starts to shrug out of his jacket when Dirk’s voice calls out.

“Stop.”

D immediately freezes. He watches as Dirk slinks off of the bed. He sighs again at the long limbs and graceful lines as Dirk comes to stand in front of the window, the light haloing around his blonde hair.

“Come here.”

D drops his hands and walks forward until he is close enough for Dirk to reach out and grab his tie. He pulls D along as he steps backwards until his shoulder blades bump into the glass. Rolling up to the balls of his feet, he pulls D down into a kiss. D balances himself with a hand on either side of Dirk’s shoulders against the glass.

D loses himself to the softness of Dirk’s lips, the kiss passionate but sweet. He lets it push away any residual stress from his shoulders. He closes his eyes against the bright sun. He breathes in the scent of soap still lingering on Dirk’s skin. He opens willingly to Dirk’s probing tongue. He doesn’t pull away when he feels Dirk release his tie but feels instead his hands brush against the smooth fabric of D’s suit. He palms the stone gray jacket over his chest, sliding down to D’s waist before following the crisp edges back up to his lapels. His hand slip underneath to the satin lining and burgundy silk button down warmed from D’s body. He glides over D’s nipples, swallowing the garnered gasp. Once again Dirk’s hands drift down his torso until he hits his waist. They disappear around to the back to pull D forward until the matching gray pants rub against his bare legs. It is Dirk’s turn to gasp as the chilled metal of D’s belt buckle brushes against his abdomen.

“You know you are so damn hot in that suit,” Dirk breaks the kiss long enough to drop the line, returning his lips to D’s jawline and neck.

“No, really? Is that why all those people stare at me when I walk around? And I just thought I had something on my face. But I guess that explains the hungry eyes that want to see what’s under the suit.”

Dirk rolls his hips against D who puts constant pressure to keep him trapped against the glass. Dirk makes sure to rub himself against the smooth fabric of the suit with every piece of available skin he can.

“Or maybe they just want to bone the suit like you are attempting to do. Do you even need me here? I can give you some alone time with it, you know,” D teases him, arching his neck towards Dirk’s greedy lips. He feels the barest hint of teeth and suction but Dirk abides by the no marks in Hollywood rule.

“No. It’s definitely you. Mister D Strider, director extraordinaire, theatrical genius, sexiest bachelor of the year twenty years running, panty dropper and erection summoner, the hot stuff that makes everyone swoon, the best cocksucker in Hollywood,” Dirk emphasizes that last title by pressing the length of his erection against the fabric along D’s thigh. D thinks to himself that it’s a good thing he was planning on changing into the tuxedo tonight with the way Dirk is probably smearing his precum all over D’s leg. Then he wonder if this is the treatment he gets in a business suit, how badly will Dirk want to rip the tux off of him tonight?

“Guess I should be taking that as a hint of what you want me to do, huh?” D moves one of his hands from the glass to catch Dirk’s chin and tip his face up so he can kiss it soundly.

“Yes,” Dirk hisses out in between kisses.

D smirks and slowly drops to his knees, making sure to drag his suit against Dirk’s body and leaving a trail of kisses down from his lips to his hips. He pauses when he is level with Dirk’s cock and looks up. Dirk’s amber eyes are nearly glowing orange in his light between the reflected sunset in the room and the lust burning from the inside.

D’s hands slide from Dirk’s hips around to encircle the base of his cock. He lifts the swelled organ up to his lips and kisses it gently. He lays kisses all the way down one side of the shaft and up the other. At the tip again, he licks gently around the head before taking it entirely in his mouth. Dirk moans and tips his head back against the glass as D presses forward. He starts bobbing, slicking up the shaft with his tongue. He goes a little farther each time until Dirk is tapping against the back of his throat with each bob. Dirk’s hands clench at D’s shoulders, gripping the suit as D works him over with tongue and lips.

“Oh shit, D. You are one hell of a cocksucker. You just love my dick in your mouth, don’t you? God, such a wicked tongue you have. Fuck yes!” One of Dirk’s hands slides into D’s hair, letting the long smooth blonde stands slip between his fingers. He follows the back and forth movement as D drags his lips across his cock.

With the tip of his tongue, he runs over the groove along the underside of Dirk’s cock and traces out each ridge and vein. His hand dips to fondle his balls as he puts light suction on the tip. He works the taut but soft skin over the engorged shaft. He pulls off with a loud wet pop before sliding right back down to tease Dirk with his throat.

“Yea that’s right. Take my cock like a good whore. You look so hot like this. With my dick sliding in and out of that wet hole. You can dress up as much as you want but you look so damn good on your knees. And don’t think I don’t know how much all of this turns you on, you cock slut.”

Dirk grips his hair a little tighter as D moans around his cock at the dirty name. His pants are getting uncomfortable as his own erection is pulling them tight. Even silk doesn’t feel good when it is that constricting. He rolls his hips to try to reposition his aching erection without touching himself. Dirk catches the movement with a smirk. He shifts his weight to one leg and lifts the other. He gently presses his toes against where D’s cock is stretching the material. D’s deep groan vibrates directly against Dirk’s cock which just makes the younger press down a little harder.

D has to pull off, resting his head against Dirk’s hipbone, to catch his breath as Dirk begins to stroke him through the pants with his foot.

“Does that feel good, D? Does it feel nice to have that fabric rubbing against you? To have my foot touching you? You’d probably be happy with any touch I give you, wouldn’t you?” D just moans, trying to find enough coordination to get his hand around Dirk’s length to continue to stroke him off. “Tell me how good it feels, D. Tell me.” Dirk pulls D’s head away, tilting his head back to look at him. He can barely see the dark crimson of his irises with how turned on D is.

“I love it, Dirk. It feels so good. It feels so damn good when you touch me. It’s so damn good when you let me suck you. Please touch me, plea-” the last word is lost to another gasping moan as Dirk presses his toes around the cock in D’s pants.

“You know how I enjoy it when you beg, D.”

“Please, Dirk.”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me.”

Dirk swallows at the planative bluntness of the request. D just looks so perfect down there; knees spread apart slightly, fine material stretching across his lap, dark burgundy shirt covering his panting torso, the movements of his chest making the bottom of the jacket slide up and down and brush against Dirk’s knee with every breath, black tie hanging down and caressing his shin, lips swollen from sucking cock, hair mussed up from where Dirk has grabbed it, and eyes hungry for more.

Dirk releases D’s hair and commands, “Stand.” D climbs to his feet with Dirk’s fingers trailing all the way along fabric. “In order to fuck you, I have to undress you.” D shivers as Dirk leans in and kisses his neck. “Hold still,” he murmurs against the soft skin.

D takes a steadying breath and then holds still like a mannequin as Dirk slides his hands over his chest over the jacket, straightening the lapels into crisp lines. He slides his hands down to where the jacket follows the narrowness of his waist. He fingers the bottom edge. D burns with desire at the close distance between Dirk’s fingers and his trapped cock. Dirk ignores it but rewards D’s restraint with a gentle nibble against his jaw. D doesn’t even lean into his mouth, fighting all of his muscles that scream at him to take what he wants.

Dirk’s hands slip underneath the jacket to play briefly with the belt making D quiver. With a soft chuckle, Dirk relents. Only to tease him with a slow ascent up his chest with hot palms sliding over the burgundy fabric. He pauses to tease the hard nipples he finds. Finally he continues onward, tucking his hands under the fitted shoulders to gently push the jacket off. It slides down D’s arms with the slithering hiss of silk to crumple on the floor.

Dirk’s hands follow soon after, following the fold of the shirt down the outside of his arms to his wrists. Moving both hands to one wrist, he lifts it up. Like a puppet, D limply lets Dirk control his movements as Dirk angles the wrist to get at the silver cufflink. He does the same to the other as soon as the first is freed. Dirk tucks the bits of metal safely into one of D’s pockets.

With fingers trailing upwards along D’s torso again, Dirk focuses his attention on the tie. He gently loosens the knot from around D’s neck.

“Silk is always so pretty. Just soft and shimmery. And the black stands out on the red. Good choice today,” Dirk muses as he runs his and up and down the tie. “Do you know what else it would look good against? Your skin. It would look so enticing wrapped around your wrists. Tying you to the bed frame. Or maybe across your eyes. A blindfold to keep you in the dark against anything I wanted to do to you. And there is so much I want to do to you, D.” He slips the article in question over D’s head but doesn’t discard it immediately. He twists it around his knuckles letting the silk slide and pull taut between his hands. He holds it up to D’s face where the only movement is his eyes tracking between Dirk’s face and the tie. “Or I could gag you with it.” He rubs the silk against D’s cheeks. “But then I wouldn’t get to hear you. And you are just oh so loud in bed. You are an audiophile’s dream with your soft moans and wanting wimpers. The way you can’t shut up when I am balls deep inside you. The way you cry out for harder, faster, more.”

Dirk watches the tremors that pass through D’s entire body at his words. By the way D is clenching his jaw and swallowing, he knows he’s pushing D close to the edge and he isn’t even touching him. With mercy he quits talking, drops the tie, and starts unbuttoning the shirt. He lets his knuckles brush against the newly exposed skin as he works his way down from D’s throat to his waist. D does a fantastic job at holding still and Dirk rewards him with soft kisses to his chest as he gently pulls out the shirt’s hem from his pants. Then with a similar motion from when he discarded the jacket, the shirt follows suit. D can’t stop the shiver from the temperature difference between the air conditioning of the room on his back and the warm honey sunlight from the window.

Dirk takes a moment to step back and look at the toned body that he revealed from under the cloth. The lean wiry chest looks chiseled from stone. His whipcord muscles are still and passive under smooth skin marked with only a handful of scars. The dark stone of the pants contrasts beautifully with the fair skin. Dirk trails his fingers down D’s abdomen feeling the light dusting of blonde hair of his happy trail that disappears underneath his belt. He feels the shiver of D’s muscles as he brushes along the line between skin and fabric. He leans in for another sweet, teasing kiss before sinking to his knees, running his hands all the way down D’s legs. He loves the way that the smooth fabric feels over the long thigh and calf muscles.

When his hands reach the bottom cuffs, he gently raises one and undoes the laces of one patent leather shoe. He pulls on the tongue to loosen its hold on his foot. “Lift.” Dirk slides it off and rolls the sock down his calf and off his foot as well. He does the same for the other. When he glances up he notices D forcing his breaths calm and staring out the window.

“Look at me.”

His eyes dart down to his little brother kneeling naked in front of him. He can’t hold back the moan when Dirk slowly licks his lips.

“Fuck me, Dirk. Please just get me naked and fuck me.” The bastard just smirks as he returns to standing. He pulls D against him and kisses him roughly, pressing his naked erection against D’s still clothed one. D pulls away with a gasping breath. “Do you want me to come in my pants? Because I’m just about there, you little wench.”

“Maybe I do,” Dirk purrs into his ear. He moves his hands to cup D’s ass. “Maybe I want you to come in these nice designer pants like a teenager and then I’ll fuck you until you come again.” He rocks his hips and squeezes D’s ass in time with his words to draw a deep moan from D. “Can I do that, D? Fuck you after you come? Fuck you when you are still sensitive from orgasming?  Fuck you after you make a mess of yourself without me even taking off your pants?”

“Yes.” The word is clipped between pants. D is quivering with need. He just needs Dirk to tell him,

“Come for me, D.”

D shudders and comes at his words. He feels the wetness seeping through his underwear as his cum is trapped and pressed against the fabric. D finally breaks the order to hold still to catch himself on the window, trapping Dirk between his arms. Dirk rubs his hips against the front of D’s pants, feeling the wetness soaking through that layer as well. D’s breathing is harsh as he tries to remember how his lungs work. Dirk peppers his collarbone and throat with kisses that send shivers down D’s spine.

“So handsome. So goddamn sexy, D,” Dirk murmurs into his skin. His hands gently stroke along the curve of his back. “But now it’s my turn, isn’t it? Now I get to fuck you, just like you asked me to.” His hands drift around to D’s front and down to the belt buckle. D shudders as Dirk undoes it and slides the belt entirely off. Dirk tosses it carelessly to the side before returning his hands to D’s waistband. D sucks in a sharp breath as Dirk’s hands ghost over the front of his pants, circling the damp spot with a fingertip. With teasing slowness, Dirk unbuttons the slacks and slowly pulls the zipper down.

The pants fall from D’s narrow waist with a hushed whisper of fabric to pool around his ankles. Dirk’s hands return to the front of D’s underwear, the boxer briefs hugging his hips tightly, keeping the wet mess against his skin. Dirk hooks his fingers inside the waistband and gently rolls the underwear down his thighs and then down his leg. While on his knees again he can see remnants of sticky cum coating his cock and lower abdomen. WIth gentle lips, Dirk catches D’s softening cock in his mouth and suck him clean to high pitch whines and moans. He feels the dick twitch as it tries to react to the new stimulus. Dirk slides off when it is holding steady in a half hard state. He cleans the skin between D’s hips with several quick licks.

“Dirk, you are going to kill me.”

“No. I am going to fuck you.” Dirk returns to standing in front of him.

“I take it back. I have to be able to walk tonight. I can’t move right now. If you fuck me-”

“When I fuck you, you are going to come again screaming my name as I plow into your ass.”

D can’t respond with words and just expresses his conflict through a series of groans and whines.

“Come now,” Dirk kisses him lightly, “get on the bed so I can fuck you. Hands and knees, ass up, mine for the taking.”

“Fuck.” A full body shudder passes through D. Dirk pushes him away from the window and he steps out of pants as Dirk continues to lead him to the bed. Dirk kisses him again before pushing him back on the fluffy white comforter. D shimmies farther up on the bed as Dirk walks around to the nightstand. He pulls open the drawer and grabs a small bottle. Dirk turns back to look over at D, stretched out on the bed, dick still half hard but with promise. His face and chest are still somewhat flushed from his previous orgasm. Dirk can’t help but lick his lips at the sight.

He rolls his wrist at D in a silent command to get on his hands and knees. D obeys as Dirk climbs on the bed behind him. Another shiver goes through D when he hears the click and snap of the lid opening and closing. He feels Dirk’s now slick fingers press against his entrance. He gasps as Dirk pushes into him with a single finger at first. Dirk works the lube around, sliding his finger in and out of his tight ass. The moment he feels relaxation, he adds a second, working that one just as thoroughly. D grips the bed sheets as Dirk scissors him open to stretch him. Dirk quickly adds a third finger, trying to balance his desire to fuck D and a need to keep it easy on D.

As soon as he feels ready, “Dirk... please... fuck me now,” D pants out. He doesn’t have to tell him twice as Dirk pulls his fingers out and uses the excess lube to slick himself up. Then he is pressed up against D and sliding into tight heat. Dirk both pushes forward and pulls D’s hips back onto himself until flush. He holds that position for a moment, savoring the moans resonating in D’s chest.

“Fucking hell, D. You feel fantastic. So hot and tight and just so fuckable. All I want to do is pound you into the mattress. Would you like that, D? Do you want me to fuck you hard and fast? Cause I do. I want to make you scream my name until you can’t breathe.”

“Please,” is the only thing D can say in return, his cock now entirely hard again and beginning to drip precum onto the bed below.

“Since you are asking so nicely,” Dirk croons to him. He leans over and kisses his neck briefly before straightening back up. He grips D’s hips, pulls out to the tip, and then slams back in, making D cry out sharply. From there he starts a quick and rough pace, pistoning his hips back and forth as he rocks D back and forth in a counter pattern to make each stroke faster and harder.

D’s moans are nearly constant as Dirk fucks him without mercy and without pause. Dirk’s heavy breathing is punctuated by the slap of skin in a steady rhythm. He loves the way his brother’s ass give way to each thrust and grips him tightly each time he pulls out. D loves the way Dirk holds him steady as he takes him however he likes. He cries out whenever Dirk’s dick brushes over his prostrate. The bursts of pleasure make his arms shake until eventually he can’t hold himself up and collapses against the pillows. The change of angle draws out even more muffled moans as Dirk never lets up.

Dirk reaches around D’s hips and wraps a hand around D’s cock, bringing a fresh wave of jumbled words. He begins to stroke him off in time with his own thrusts. D’s hands scramble against the sheets and pillows for something to ground him against the onslaught of sensations. Nothing comes to his rescue as Dirk continues.

“Fuck, fuck, oh god, yes, please don’t stop, don’t stop, oh shit, god damn, yes, yes! Feels, feels so good, hot, so hot, Dirk, don’t, Dirk, oh god, Dirk fuck me, yes, yes! Fuck me like that. Don’t stop. Close, oh my god, I’m close. I’m gonna-” His entire body tightens and arches up against where Dirk is leaning over him. “Dirk!” he screams out as he comes for a second time.

The way his body squeezes down around Dirk’s cock and the way Dirk’s name sounds coming from his throat pushes Dirk over the edge as well. He pulls his older brother tight against him as he orgasms. He fills D up with a deep groan of pleasure. His hips twitch forward a few more times before he finally collapses across D’s back. It takes a huge summoning of effort but D manages to tip them both over to the side.

The late sun coats the entire room in gold and long shadows. They lay together on the gilded bed trying to catch their breath. Dirk stays wrapped around his older brother as the big spoon, slowly going soft inside him. D shivers with aftershocks of pleasure. His fingers tingle with the force of two orgasms that close together. Dirk’s lips finally find the back of his neck and he starts to lay kisses against the soft skin.

“You always fuck so well, D.”

“Are you surprised? How do you think I got this top position?”

“By being a brilliant motherfucker. You didn’t sleep with anyone to get to the top.”

“True. But there were a choice few that I wanted to. And a couple that I still do,”

“I thought you were over your Jean Luc Picard crush.”

“One never gets over a Jean Luc Picard crush. And Patrick Stewart is still hot.”

“You are so weird.”

“Says you. You fuck your older brother.”

“I do. Now let’s get a shower in before we have to dress up in our tuxedos.” Dirk gently rolls away from his older brother, both of them making soft noises as he slips out.

“You can’t make me come in my tuxedo.”

“Is that a challenge?” Dirk grins down at him before he walks away to the bathroom to start the shower. D stares at the retreating ass with a sigh of resignation.

 

* * *

 

Turns out that Dirk looks deliciously hot in a tuxedo and D makes him come all over it in the car on the way home from the Hollywood function.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
